Confrontation
by Night Dragon1
Summary: The first chapter on how Billy and Jesse got back together. SLASH!
1. Confrontation

Confrontation  
Night Dragon  


  
  
  
I watched in the back, seeing that the Commish is having some sort of problem. I watched dully at the small screen, still ticked off about my loss to "Latino Heat". The dumbass little monkey...  
  
Mick Foley is trying to stop Stone Cold? Ha! Like that will ever have a chance at being successful... He still continued to mention something about the prime suspect in the running-over of Stone Cold. Then the music began to play. Billy Gunn's theme song. I got to my feet and came closer to the TV to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Billy! He was back!  
  
I could feel a smile spread across my lips. Billy, after so much of worry that I've been going through, now I know he was all right! But, my happiness didn't last long as the my memory came back. His voice when he was talking about the whole DX incident... It was so full of anger…   
  
Shit...  
  
I looked away for a moment and then looked back. That Fucking Stone Cold STUNNED HIM! That fucking ass hole! I walked away and down the halls. Dammit, I know I can't go up against the Rattlesnake... but still...  
  
I passed through one hall and saw the blond walking out of the arena. Dammit... Billy. I turned on my heel and followed him. I trailed after him for a while, until he stopped.  
  
"Jesse..." His voice had the sort of venom that I'd feared he'd have, "Get the hell away from me. I don't want to talk to you."   
  
"Billy, please listen." Dammit... My voice was weakening before I could get the words out. He whirled around and looked at me with those cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Listen? Listen to what? To the bullshit that I have been listening to half of my time with you?" Billy snarled.   
"Billy, I'm sorry. Look, you probably saw that match with me against X-pac in Summer Slam."   
  
"Yeah, I did. So now that you and X-pac aren't together anymore, you want to come back to me?"   
"What the hell are you talking about?!"   
"What? Did I say that the wrong way? Maybe your just `The Game's' damn Bitch!" I stood as if I had been slapped across the face, but I snapped out of it.  
"Listen I was never with Triple H. I was never with X-pac! I was never with anyone else besides you!" I yelled.  
  
"Then why? Why the hell you do it Jesse?" his voice went deadly calm, "You were there Jesse, you could have helped me. But you didn't, now did you? You fucking hurt me bad enough that I almost didn't come back."   
  
"I'm sorry! Billy, you've got to believe me. Please, for god's sake I didn't mean to do what I did to you! I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that I put you through hell. If it will make you feel any better, then go right ahead and kick my ass," I said. "But please, you've got to believe me when I say... I still love you."  
  
"Tch, Tell me Jesse, why should I fucking believe you? I mean, after what you told me when we were fucking partners six months ago, those words was nothing real. Never one damn fucking piece of truth in those words. How can I believe you now?"   
"Billy--"  
"Shut the hell up Jesse. I don't want to hear anymore bullshit. If you do actually have some sort of compassion in your sorry ass soul, then you would leave me alone," He said. With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.   
  
I took a step after him, but then backed up, watching him leave; not only from me, but also in my heart...  
"....Billy....." My voice was at a whisper. I turned around and walked the opposite path, wanting to get out of there, knowing that this was the end. I'm just praying that if there is any hope left at all... that he will understand how much... I do love him.  



	2. Coward

Title: Coward (couldn't think of something better...  
Author: Night Dragon  
Disclaimer: Character don't belong to me.  
Notes: I am thinking of re-doing this one though not right now at the   
moment. Though again I hope you like it... or not.  
  


_______________________________________________________________Coward  
By Night Dragon  


  
  
Payback's a bitch. I stalked off after that match. Dammit, X-pac   
didn't expect it. The fucking midget ass hole. I smirked loving this.   
Smackdown was one hell of a night. The Rattlesnake was still on the   
lose, and Mick Foley was seriously not in the right mood to be making   
decisions.   
  
I sighed and noticed Stephanie walking out. Looks like the once so   
called `happy' couple can't be together. It's sad in a  
way. Triple   
fucking H probably couldn't stand her messing up his matches, so he   
just let her go, and happened to enter Kurt Angle arms.   
  
Shit, aren't they the perfect role models of the Millennium. I walked   
down the locker room avoiding any signs of DX or the Rattlesnake. I   
glanced and saw the Hardy Boyz with Lita. They were probably talking   
about their match with D'lo and the others.   
  
I felt jealous in a way. Jeff and Matt are brothers. When one   
betrayed the other, it would've been something neither could ever   
bare. That's why that it's never happened, even though they have   
suffered the same as me, they went persevered pretty well.   
  
Edge and Christian played with their hearts on strings, and then it   
all blew up. Both of them were suffering... Quietly I stepped back   
and walked away.  
  
I know how they feel. I've been through it. Shit, they should   
continue on what they are doing. They should get back at the two with   
more hatred for all the shit they have had to go through. They should-  
-  
  
"Billy!" I stopped and turned. The colorful haired Hardy stopped   
about a feet away from me.  
"Hm?"   
"I would like to greet you back to WWF," he said and held out his   
hand. I looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes, and then   
shook his hand. He smiled.  
"So, how's it been going?" Jeff asked.  
"Good. Not the best thing in the world, but I should be all right."   
Jeff looked around for a moment and then looked at the ground as if   
wanting to say something. He looked at me and finally said,   
  
"Have you talked to Jesse yet?"  
"Yes..." My voice went to a growl.  
"...I guess it didn't turn out well then..."   
"No, it basically went nowhere."  
"Billy... you should give him another chance."  
"Why the hell should I?! After the damn hell I've been through  
trying   
to get back to my feet, and now you are asking me to go back to that   
fucking son of a bitch!? Jeff, you of all people should know about   
the hell I have to go through," I yelled, but then was shocked by my   
own words. Jeff's eyes darkened, while I stood there stunned by what   
I had just said. "Jeff, Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back   
the past..."  
  
"It's ok. You're right. Matt and I are the only people that come   
close to how you've been treated. Total betrayal. But, you don't  
know   
what the hell Jesse's been going through."   
"Tch, He got into a little bitch fight with X-pac to see who could   
get to blow on Triple H first."   
Jeff looked at me with a shocked look, but it soon faded.   
  
"You think that. Shit, do you really think that's what's been  
going   
on?"  
"I know it has been going on. Jesse is nothing but the fucked up,   
sorry ass Game." My voice was now as cold as ice.  
"Billy, you haven't heard the whole thing."  
"Why should I? You're probably going to say that he's been moping   
around feeling like the shit he is."  
".... Jesse does care for you dearly. You have to believe that."  
"Yeah, sure whatever you say." I walked a couple of steps away from   
Jeff and turned around and looks at him again. "Jeff, you've been   
through this same shit before. Hearing the words of so called fucking   
love only to let it control you like a fucking puppet. Making you   
believe that you actually have the same feelings. Now, in   
replacement, is the hatred that was meant to be there," I snarled. He   
looked away, Shit! Shit! Shit! I crossed the damn line again. He   
looked down for a moment avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Yes... I told you before. I know what the hell you've been  
fucking   
through." He looked at me with narrow eyes and stepped closer towards   
me. "I've been through the same hell as you. Matt's been  
through the   
same path." Finally only one step away, Jeff looked at me with   
fury, "Jesse fucking loves you. As much as you may deny it, he does   
feel something for you. During those six months you've been gone,   
he's been going through the same hell as you."  
  
"Bullshit." I snapped.  
"Yeah, everything is bullshit to you now. But you want to know   
something else? Road Dogg isn't here. He is not fucking here because   
he did something that no one would ever expect for him to do." I   
didn't back down from his gaze. "Jesse James. The so called Triple H   
bitch went up against Steve Austin. Jesse James, jumped Stone Cold.   
He did some sort of damage, but not much. He is now stuck in a damn   
hospital, healing from the wounds he got from the Rattlesnake."  
  
I could feel a pain go through my body as the thought sank in.   
"And you want to know why?" Jeff continued,   
Shutupshutupshutupshutup! "He did it for you. He fucking almost got a   
concussion because he wanted to get payback for what Steve Austin did   
to you." Shit... dammit... fuck....  
  
Jeff looked at me, searching... then took a step back.  
  
"Yes, Billy. During that time. Yes, we are alike." His voice went to   
a calming tone. "But that's where our similarities ends. Because I am   
not the coward, I am not the one who is now deluding himself thinking   
he feels nothing. Billy, I fucking still love Christian. I know you   
feel the same about Jesse. Now you've got to admit that to  
yourself,"   
with that, Jeff left in silence.  
  
I stood there not knowing what to say or think. Jesse. He got hurt   
because of what happened to me. He did it for me... dammit. I glared   
at the direction Jeff took off in. Goddamn Hardy.   
  
"Fuck..." why the hell did he have to be right?  



	3. Questions

Title: Questions (sequel to Coward)  
Author: Night Dragon  
disclaimer: look at all the others...  
Note: None really, though I like to say thanks to all the people who   
actually reading this. :)   
  
_______________________________________________________________   
  


Confusion  
By: Night Dragon  


  
  
I groaned as I got back to my hotel. Shit... I never thought it would   
end up this bad. I collapsed onto my bed. I could barely move from my   
spot. Too many bruises. Too sore. Well, hell, at least that bastard   
got fucking suspended…   
  
I sighed and rolled over onto my back, which ignited a shot of pain.   
The doctors said I should rest and take it easy. How the hell am I   
supposed to take it easy? I mean, how the hell am I going to be able   
to relax? I lost the person who I had given my heart to, all because   
of one damn mistake. One screw up ruined it all!   
  
Hell, I even knew the answer...  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to rid myself of the memory. But of   
course, it was no use. Dammit, that is the nightmare I have been   
seeing over and over. Hell, of course they'll never go away!  
No...   
never...  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Something that was so   
perfect... He was so perfect, and I had to destroy it all.  
  
Dammit, how the hell did Triple H bring me to that point? I faked it   
all. I faked the hatred I had for Billy, bringing me to hurt him. I   
kept telling myself that once it had been done, Billy would have   
understood.  
  
Like hell.  
  
It didn't happen. Hell, I didn't have the fucking guts to even see   
him. To call. To just have a glimpse. None. Too damn afraid to see   
what I had done.   
  
Now that he's back... I did see him. Dammit... he still is, and  
will   
always be beautiful.  
  
"....If you did actually have some sort of compassion in your sorry   
ass soul, then you would leave me alone,"   
  
He was in hell.   
I was in hell. It was because of me that he got hurt. I hurt him.   
Dammit, why the hell hadn't he beat me up? How come the fist  
meant to   
hit me repeatedly never even grazed me? Hell, I wanted him to hit me.   
For me to actually feel what he had been living through.  
  
But, as usual, that never happened. But those words... they did a   
whole lot more damage than Stone Cold's fists....  
  
Hell, word had probably gotten around, saying that an idiot just   
jumped fucking Stone Cold and got his ass kicked.  
  
And everyone probably knew who was that idiot... I sighed. Now, after   
all that shit, I laid in my room looking at the ceiling feeling all   
the pain on my head, back, legs, arms... dammit, every freaking place   
on my body.  
  
I turned on my side ready to get some sort of sleep, when the door   
knocked. I grumbled and struggled out and tried to ignore the pain...   
which failed... I opened the door. No one was there. I cursed and   
looked down. A small white box sat there. I picked it up, feeling all   
the pain come shooting at me, and went back inside.  
  
I sat back down on the bed and opened the box.   
  
A golden retriever puppy.   
  
I smirked as I picked up the stuffed animal. On it's collar was a   
note. I put the toy down and opened up the note.  
  
Hope you get well, Pup.  
  
That was all. No signature on who sent me this or anything. Great...   
at least I get a toy for my troubles. I picked up the stuffed animal.   
It carried the same characteristic as the real thing except.... it's   
eyes. The puppy's eyes were the most amazing shade of blue I had ever   
seen. It was neither dark, nor light. But it held a lot of emotion,   
just like....  
  
Billy's...  
  
Shit. Did he?... dammit! If he was the one who gave me this, then I   
just fucking missed him! I could feel myself smile. Billy… maybe.  
Oh   
God, maybe he still loves me. Maybe he understands...  
My smile faded.... or... I look down at the puppy. Into it's glass   
eyes. Or maybe this is just out of pity... nothing more.... 


	4. Advice

Title: Advice   
Author: Night Dragon  
disclaimer: Look at the first... two  
Note: It's on going...  
______________________________________________________________________  
Advice   
By: Night Dragon  
  
  
Heat was on. I stayed back in the arena watching. Triple H surely   
made himself look like a fool. Hell, he always did.   
  
I sighed. Hell, I would kick his ass, but right now I actually feel   
merciful. I sighed. Finally the game is getting what he fucking   
deserves. X-pac is probably going to go after me since I did cost him   
that match with Al Snow. X-pac should have been watching out. I mean,   
he did see me before the match. Yet, I'm taking a wild guess that he   
thought that I hadn't had the guts.   
  
Hell, that was his mistake.   
  
I again then walked around just to waste my time. I don't even know   
why I fucking came here.   
  
"... I love you," I stopped in my tracks and peeked through one of   
the locker room doors. Christian was there with Jeff. They were   
kissing each other. I smiled. At least someone is back together. I   
moved back and left them to their privacy.   
  
I sighed to myself. Jeff... don't let him go. If someone comes in   
your way, just beat the living shit out of them, I thought with a   
smile.  
  
Even though I am happy that they are together, I couldn't help but   
feel a little jealous of them. I mean, they've been through the  
same   
shit, and yet they're in the locker room making out, all the while I   
still refused to actually look at Jesse. In fact, Jesse is not even   
here. So that kind of ends that little story.  
  
I look straight ahead and saw two more people.  
Eddie and Chyna.  
Chyna... she's been in DX, and she's been one of my closest  
friends.   
She knew from the start that I had feelings for Jesse, but I didn't   
find that out until later on. Hell, she was the one who kept on   
giving me advice on it.   
  
I glanced at her for a moment. She saw me and was about to come over,   
but I looked at her dead in the eyes. Eddie seemed like he was   
totally lost. Chyna, on the other hand, look concerned, but then took   
a step back. I made a turn and was away from there.   
  
Chyna... thanks.  
  
I walk aimlessly and came across one of the people I seriously didn't   
want to see at all. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley. Fuck, she seemed to   
not to be in the best of moods. For some odd reason, I walked   
directly towards her.  
  
"Hey, Stephanie!"   
"Look Kurt Angle I don-...." She stopped when she saw me. Slowly, she   
backed away from me. "Look, Listen if you hurt me, I will call the   
cops on you." I looked at her and then smirked.  
  
"Steph. I am a man who doesn't hit women, and even as much as I hate   
your husband, I am not going to take it out on you." She let go of   
her breath. "But... I do have some advice for you."  
  
"Advice? About what?"   
"About your marriage conflict."  
"Is that so?" She said giving me her full attention.  
"I think you should..." At that moment, a lot of answers came to me.  
  
Dump the SOB.  
He ain't worth it.  
Go with Kurt Angle.  
Triple H is nothing but a jackass that you should have left a very   
long time ago.  
  
And more. I looked at Stephanie's face.   
"I think you should... give him another chance. The only reason  
he's   
keeping you back here is because of the injuries you've been  
enduring   
these couple of days. He does love you. So you should give him a   
second chance. Because maybe... if you don't, it will be something   
you will never forgive yourself for." I said and left.  
  
I know she was probably surprised by what I had just said back there.   
Dammit, I was surprised myself. I walk down the parking lot. Faintly,   
I could hear the distance steps of someone else, but dismissed it and   
got into my car and left.  
  
Did Billy give me that stuffed animal? If so, does that mean he still   
loves me? I pondered these thoughts as I drove down toward the arena.   
I knew I didn't have a match, but I needed to talk to someone. I   
glanced toward my side to see the stuffed animal sitting on the   
chair. I sighed.  
  
I parked my car and got out. I walked the distance in silence while   
my head was full of thoughts. I heard the steps of another. Probably   
someone leaving early to get back home or something, I thought, and   
continued on. When I arrived, I saw Stephanie standing there with a   
look of confusion and shock.  
  
"Steph? Are you all right?" I asked. She snapped out of it and then   
looked at me.  
"Oh... nothing... It's just... that I guess I got some useful advice   
from someone I didn't expect it to come from, that's all. But thanks   
for your concern, Jess." She said.  
"Hey, no problem." I responded and left.   
  
I walk down the halls when I caught up with Chyna.  
"Chyna!" She turned around and gave me a smile. I looked about,   
making sure that Eddie was not there to blow up and start snapping   
like crazy.   
  
"Hey," She hugged me. I winced, cringed, while my mind was crying out   
in pain. She moved back. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I forgot." I smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'm all right. Nothing to worry about." I assured her.   
"I couldn't believe that it was you who jumped Stone Cold and   
actually lived to tell about it."  
"Nothing but pure luck." I smirked. "So, what's been going on?"   
"Well, Eddie is going to defend his title against Val." She said.  
"Chyna... are you sure you really want to marry Eddie? I mean after   
what he put you through..."  
"Jesse, thank you for caring about me, but I can handle myself and if   
I do need help, you'll be the first person I call," she promised me.   
I let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Jesse... how are you and Billy?" Chyna asked.  
".... not good or bad..." I said. Chyna looked concern.  
"Did you try to talk to him?"   
"Yes… that didn't do any good."  
"Does he know what you did for him?"  
"I guess... I think he got me a present. A puppy stuffed animal. But,   
I don't know if it was out of pity... or if he still cares for me."  
"....Jesse, talk to him. Alone. Lock yourself and him in a room so   
you can both settle things. Whether it means you guys become a couple   
once more or...."  
"Or if we break it off..."  
  
"Yes... But I suggest you do it tomorrow on Raw so you both will be   
there at the same place."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Because just a couple minutes ago, Billy was here. I'm think he   
left." FUCK!   
"...shit... Chyna. Thanks for the advice. "  
"You're welcome, Pup." She said and left. I stood there for a moment,   
and then left making up my decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Final Decision

Title: Final Choice (sequel to Advice Final Chapter!)  
Author: Night Dragon  
Disclaimer: I dont own the characters.  
Note: Ok, I done this one pretty fast today and wasn't thinking   
straight. So if there is some grammar problem here and there I'm   
sorry. Plus I'm saying this now. Maybe or maybe not I would be   
writing an Al Snow/Steve Blackman fic. ::sighs:: And sorry for taking   
to long to making this. Thanks and hope you like it.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I stood and watched as the fight continued. Everyone got word that   
Road wasn't there but was at New York which was acceptable. I   
dismissed the thoughts I had and watched Chyna's match.   
  
Everything was going smoothly... until that fucking video.   
  
That fucking Son of a BITCH!   
  
The camera man angled it so you'll be able to see Chyna's reaction. I   
couldn't take it anymore and walked away from the monitor. When the   
so called RTC was about to hurt her, I kicked their sorry good for   
nothing asses. I looked over at Chyna. She was a mess. So I did the   
thing she did to me when I was alone in the hospital. I hugged her.  
  
There was no way in hell I would forgive that fucking jackass. I   
helped Chyna back stage to her room and helped her to the parking   
lot. As I thought, the damn guy was there, asking for fogiveness for   
his mistake. I smiled quietly when she threw the ring at him and   
left.   
  
I went up to him and told him to stay the hell away from her and what   
a complete idiot he was. But when I turned around he smashed a   
fucking bottle at my head!   
  
The nurses came and checked out the wound. A nice cut was there,   
thanks to the bottle. Great, just fucking great. I went to my hotel   
and looked at myself. A freaking band aid was now on my head. I   
walked over to the phone and dialed some numbers.   
  
For a while there was nothing, but then someone finally picked it up.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Chyna. How are you doing?"  
"...I'm doing ok."  
"Chyna... If you need anyone to talk to I am there for you girl."  
"I know you are... Billy... I want to talk to you. But not over the   
phone. Can you come over tomorrow?"  
"Yeah... I can. I guarrante I'll be there tomorrow morning." I   
promised.  
"Thanks. Goodbye."   
"Bye." I hung up the phone. She was crying. It's not as if it was   
obvious. Hell, she almost caught me off guard when she had a calm   
tone. Something I hadn't expected. But, how did I know she was in   
pain? That she'd been crying?   
  
I've been through the same thing.  
  
Tomorrow I dropped by her room. Damn.... she looked like she'd been   
crying the whole night. I silently entered and hugged her. She pulled   
away and took a seat on the bed. She wiped away the tears from her   
face and looked at me.   
  
"... Why did this happen?" She asked me.  
"I don't know..."   
"I thought... I thought that he loved me... I thought..." She was   
exactly in the same state as I was in....  
"It's probably something I did..." I kneeled in front of her and   
looked at her directly in the face,  
"You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your mistake. Hell, it was   
his own fucking loss, to lose someone who is caring and   
understanding... and could kick anyone ass." Chyna gave me a small   
sad smile.  
  
"Chyna, like Rikishi said. You are too fucking good for him. You   
don't need him. Hell, he put you through hell. He made you cry and   
then treated you like that. Dammit, Chyna, the pain he inflicted on   
you is something that no one should ever face." Chyna looked even   
more distraught after I said that.  
  
"He's right." Chyna and I glanced over toward where the voice was   
coming from. Suddenly, my voice seemed to die out.  
"Chyna. You listen to Billy. What he is saying is the truth. You are   
too perfect to belong to that little monkey in the first place, He   
hurt you too much. Hell, ditch him. Anyone who ever does that to you   
doesn't deserve you. I mean, if he does care for you why would he   
hurt you?" he said. I looked at him, startled. He wasn't only talking   
to her, but also talking to me at the same time.   
  
"... Jesse." Chyna said.  
"Chyna, look why would you want a fucking monkey, that isn't even   
able defend himself as a husband. I am not going to say I told you it   
was the wrong idea but... Chyna. You've been mine and Billy's closest   
friend. You are one of the most reliable people I know. Now it's time   
for us to return the favor. Just ask us if you need the help on   
beating all the lies out of him." Chyna smiled once more.  
"Thanks... both of you." I gave her a hug and so did Jesse. I could   
see in her eyes that she was exhausted.  
  
"Chyna... get some rest. You need it." She nodded. She laid on the   
bed and fell right to sleep. I brought the blanket over her and Jesse   
and I walked out of the room silently.   
  
Once out and in the hall, I gave one last look and close the door. I   
let go of my breath and then turned around to face Jesse. For that   
moment our eyes met but then he averted his eyes.   
"How did you know where I was?" I asked.  
"I didn't, Hell, I wasn't even expecting you to show. I called her   
last night. I could have arrived earlier, but I had to do something   
first." He said, but his voice became thick with concern, "Billy,   
what Chyna is going through... were you like that? Were you in that   
much pain?" I only looked at him with cold eyes. His face was   
stricken with pain and sorrow. He turned around with his back facing   
me, not wanting me to see his face.   
  
"Jesse, you were not talking to Chyna alone, were you? You were also   
talking to me." He was quiet and then looked at me with a nod. "You   
finally realized what shit you put me through... Everyday I waited   
for you and you never came."  
"I was scared."  
"What?"  
"I was scared. Billy, I love you. Hell, I'll sell my goddamn soul to   
Satan if it would relieve you of the pain. During that time I was   
scared. I hurt you and I couldn't face you. I didn't accept what I   
did. I blamed it on other people. But when you were talking to her...   
I finally admitted what I did. What I did to you. Hell, I am no   
better than Eddie-"  
"Don't you dare say that bullshit." I snapped, that even catching me   
off guard. Jesse looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "You are   
nothing like that Bastard. You never purposely tried to hurt me. You   
never made me go up against my friends. You are nothing like that   
snake." Why the hell am I defending him, when he was just shooting   
himself down earlier?  
  
"Billy, I hurt you."  
"I know that you are regretting what you did. I know you have a   
heart." I said, looking away sighing. Dammit, why am I saying all of   
this? Fuck! I am suposed to be fucking ticked off at him! but... I   
can't.   
I could feel a hand rest on my shoulder.  
"Billy?"   
"Pup... right now I don't know what to feel..." I admitted. He walked   
infront of me and held my face in his hands. His eyes was searching   
for something. Some sort of evidence. I just looked at him. I knew he   
could read the emotions within my eyes... I knew he could see that I   
still care for him. He closed the distance with a soft shy kiss. The   
first kiss I had after I got back from the doctor. We broke that kiss   
and just looked at each other.   
  
Our faces were close, but weren't touching. His eyes met with mine   
briefly.  
"Was that out of pity? ... or do you still love me?" He asked,   
faintly. I was silent, not knowing what to say. Jesse's face fell and   
then he moved away from me. Jesse's face was stricken with sorrow,   
but then he straightened up. He understood.   
  
"Sorry," He said with a broken heart within his voice. He turned and   
started to walk down the halls.  
  
_____________  
Road Dogg POV  
  
I lost him. Hell, I fucking lost him. Shit! Fuck me! Dammit why the   
hell should I even be standing here! I should just end it now... I   
should....  
  
Strong arms circled around my waste and pulled me backward. A face   
nuzzled my neck.  
"I love you, pup. Always have," I heard that familiar voice speak. I   
turned around and looked into those blue eyes. I smiled and then   
embraced him. I engaged him into a warm kiss. I could feel his and my   
own tears, and broke the kiss and held him tighter, fearing that if I   
didn't hold him tightly he would vanish away from me forever.   
  
"Fuck. I am never going to hurt you ever again. Dammit, Billy I love   
you." I babbled. He wiped away the tears from my face.   
"I know, Pup. PLus, if you ever hurt me like that again I will not   
give you another chance," He said. I nodded silently. He smiled his   
beautiful smile once more. "Now, that this little thing is over,   
you're my puppy again, right Pup?"  
  
"Now and forever... and as long as I own that perfect ass of your's,"   
I said, back to my usual self again. He hugged me and then kissed me   
again, sealing the deal.   
  
Finally, after so long. I've finally got back my missing soul.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
